Charlie Foxtrot
Blog Description Q & A with Ponyville's totally canon first responder / field medic. http://askcharliefoxtrot.tumblr.com/ Blog Type Ask Charlie Foxtrot is an drawn ask blog, in which the character answers questions asked of it by other tumblr members. In addition to Q & A updates the blog also features artwork and exchanges with other tumblr pony blogs. There are no plans for an ongoing storyline at this time. It is intended as a humor blog and is safe for work. Blog Setting The blog takes place in the present. While stated in the description and some scenes depict areas surrounding Ponyville there has not been any update regarding the character's home or where he lives. Most often the character answers questions on a white background. The lack of a concrete setting is intended to allow the character to interact with other characters in various settings without concern as to how it may affect canons. Character Charlie Foxtrot is a brown and cream colored mule; the offspring of a pony and donkey union. Other than the large donkey ears the most notable feature of the character is his large dented Brodie helmet. Charlie volunteers as a medic during emergencies or events with the potential of injury in addition to providing other support during or after other such events. He is nervous, easily startled and appears to have a fairly modest to low opinion of himself. He likes oats. And Dust Cloud. Cutie Mark Charlie's Cutie Mark is a grey or silver Staff of Caduceus, an object carried by Hermes and other messengers of the Gods in Greek mythology. Hermes is often depicted wearing a Petasos, a hat which bears a slight resemblance to a Brodie helmet. Art Style All art created by the mod is drawn by hand using pencil and paper before it is then inked by hand using Pigma Sensei inking markers. The artwork is then scanned and edited in a very old and obsolete version of Photoshop. The style is quite off-model from the official style of the show and shows no sign of becoming any more accurate in the near future. Mod Ask Charlie Foxtrot is written and drawn by Ronald MacKinnon, a hobbyist comic artist. The most notable previous artistic and comedic endeavor by the mod is Plugged Nickel, a webcomic that was originally published in a university newspaper and continued online until early 2008 when it went on hiatus. Community Events Rainbow Dash Chubbie The first event the blog ever participated in , the Rainbow Dash Chubbie was a major turning point for the Charlie Foxtrot blog. It established coloured updates instead of black and white artwork only and the blog has been in colour ever since. My Little Art Challenge Has only participated in the 30-minute art challenges once, when the subject was Derpy Hooves. Ask Sweet Cream Recipe Contest Participated in a contest by ask blog OC pony Sweet Cream to create a recipe based on their own pony. Hearts & Hooves Day 2012 Charlie spent Hearts & Hooves day with Dust Cloud who is his very special pony and has a delicious butt. Was also featured in an update by Grimdark Big MacIntosh. April Foals 2012 Charlie Foxtrot participated in the update-exchange for the April Fools event. He provided the update for Ask Fuselight which also featured Mack the Ponyville Blacksmith. Received an update by Diane and the Doctor. He was also one of the people who helped brainstorm the event in it's infancy; when the idea of artists doing random updates for other blogs came up he suggested that it take place on April 1st. Winter Wrap-Up 2012 Charlie Foxtrot current participates in the Winter Wrap-Up as Co-captain of the Earth Team Soil Plowers with Ask Carrot Top. Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog Category:Non-Pony Category:OC Category:Half-Pony Category:Donkey